


Conversations in a Safe Room Part 1

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [1]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, Theatre, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: ok first off: Gorsai=gorillas, Pintalla=porcupines, porskal=pigs, Felkin=cat, Mousan=Mice, Shepai=Sheep, Koalan=koala, Ordarian=human.This takes place on a Colony ship called Calitonia. the day begins like any other but something happens and the theatre group has to go hide.I took a few liberties with names of some of the characters as I didn't know their last names. not sure how long this series will be but if my ideas for it keep coming it'll keep going





	Conversations in a Safe Room Part 1

“You can’t do this!” An Ordarian woman screamed, “You can’t take him!”

 "Ma'am please stand aside, your son was randomly selected for the draft. He is legally required to serve his now mandatory three years or be tried as a traitor.“ A Gorsai soldier in army fatigues said calmly

  The Shepai walking on the other side of the street averted his gaze as he saw the son, kicking and struggling, dragged out of the house and tossed into the back of an army van.

 "Fuck.” He whispered to himself as he kept walking, “This draft stuff is getting insane.”

  He kept walking, wanting to get to work as soon as possible so he could escape his own worries of being drafted. He worked at a quite successful theatre in the Calitonia colony, the theatre was owned by his aunt and ran by his boyfriend, he himself worked as a stage hand; handling scene transitions, lights, and curtains.

 It only took him thirty minutes to get to the theatre, the grand marquee over the entrance reading the Moon and Stars theatre. It was decorated with a crescent moon and a dozen yellowish golden stars. Standing outside he could already hear one of the performers rehearsing on stage.

  As he walked in Mike Sintara, a Mousan; short even for his race; was doing a dress rehearsal up on the stage wear another new suit, looked red this time. Mike was a Crooner and had an amazing voice but was kind of a douche at times. His smile as he sang was huge which exposed more of his mousey front teeth than usual and his rodent like ears and tail twitch every note he sang. 

  The Shepai saw the grey ear tips of his boyfriend sticking up over the top of the front row seats. He walked up and flopped down right next to the Koalan saying, “How’s everybody doing today?”

  The Koalan had been so engrossed in Mike’s performance that the Shepai startled him slightly making him jump, “Eddie!” the Koalan put a hand to his chest as his heart thumped, “You scared me!”

  Eddie had to stifle a laugh and apologized, “Sorry, I honestly wasn’t trying to.”

  The Koalan was Buster Moon, Eddie’s boyfriend, the love of his life. The short grey furred Koalan was wearing a bright blue suit with a white under shirt and a red bow tie. “To answer your question, everybodies been great today, so far they’ve all performed great. Better than ever even!” Buster said returning his gaze back to Mike’s performance on stage

  Eddie smiled and leaned over giving Buster a soft kiss to the cheek, “Awesome! And Mike hasn’t been causing his usual trouble?”

  “Not yet.” Buster said with a shrug, “But I’m sure something will set him off.”

  As Mike finished his song both Eddie and Buster clapped, the Mousan bowed at the praise before stepping back stage. 

  “Alright, Rosita and Gunter, You’re next!” Buster called out from his seat, the words echoing in the theatre

 Mike could be heard saying, “Good luck Porkies!” before laughing back stage followed by, “Agh! Hey, watch your step jumbo!”

 "Oops.“ Gunter said apologetically, "It was an accident.” But the Porskal was suppressing a laugh as he came out on stage, Rosita was shaking her head as she sighed.  
  Both of the Porskal’s were wearing matching outfits, bright green leotards with plenty of sparkles and matching capes.

  Buster sighed, “Ok, ok, let’s get things back on track and get started.”

  “I’m gonna go check on things back stage.” Eddie said as he stood up and kissed Buster on the cheek again

 

  Eddie stifled a smile as he saw Mike massaging his tail backstage and grumbling to himself. Upon noticing the Shepai he called out, “Hey beanpole! Does my tail look flatter?”

  “It looks fine, Mike.” Eddie said shaking his head before continuing on 

  “Swear it looks like that fatty flattened it with those lead weights he calls feet.” Mike complained more to himself as he continued to examine his tail.

  Eddie shook his head again and sighed before going off to find one of the other performers. The first he came across was Ashlin Voit, or Ash as she was more commonly known.

  “Hey Eddie, you finally pulled yourself away from your bong and decided to join us.” Ash jokingly said as she noticed the Shepai while tuning her guitar

  Eddie sniffed his shirt, he hadn’t smoked in a week at the least, he couldn’t really still smell, could he?

 "Chill Ed-man it was a joke.“ Ash said with a little laugh, "How are ya doing?”

  Eddie sighed slightly but laughed a little at the pintalla’s joke, “I’m doing pretty ok, little on edge with all these drafts going on.”

  Ash was wearing a torn up blue dress with knee high black stockings and a recently acquired nose ring. Her face grew sad, “Yea, saw some poor girl get dragged out her parent’s place last week like she was some kind of criminal.”

  “Saw the same thing coming in today.” Eddie said rubbing his neck, “sorry didn’t mean to be a downer.”

  “It’s cool, it was bound to come up some time, why not get it out of the way.” Ash said with a little smile

  “Anyway to change the subject, have you rehearsed yet?” The Shepai asked

  “Not yet,” Ash said with a big grin, “My new song is gonna make this place shake!” she emphasized the last word by striking a chord on her guitar

  “Can’t wait to hear it!” Eddie smiled and gave her a thumbs up, “I’m gonna go check on the others and let you get back to your preparations.”

  Ash smiled, “Think I saw Johnny in one of the private booths.”

  “Thanks. I’ll go check up on him first then.” Eddie smiled back and waved as he walked off towards the private rehearsal booths

  As he walked away he could hear ash mumbling song lyrics to herself as she strummed on her guitar. Getting close to the rehearsal booths he could hear the wonderful voice of Johnny Macks as well as the sound of a piano being played. Eddie waited until the Gorsai was finished before he knocked on the door to get Johnny’s attention

  Johnny was wearing a bright yellow shirt along with a white pair of pants and his usual black leather jacket. “Hey Eddie how are ya doing?” he said in his heavy accent

  “I’m doing alright, Johnny, just thought I’d check up on you, see how you were doing.” Eddie said with a smile

 "Oh, I’m doing just great today!“ Johnny said in a cheery tone

  "I take it the date last night went well then?” The Shepai asked with a grin

 Johnny blushed slightly and grinned, “You could say that.” 

  Eddie chuckled, “Good to hear, hope things continue to go well with the mystery girl.”

  “Yea me too.” Johnny mumbled still smiling and blushing

  “Well I’ll let you get back to it.” Eddie said with a wave before walking off to find Meena

 "Yea seeya.“ Johnny said distractedly as he stared in the direction of Ash’s strumming

  Eddie smiled and shook his head a little. Johnny and Ash thought they were being so secretive but everyone knew, except for maybe Mike.

 Getting back to the curtain, lights, and scenery control area Eddie called out, "Meena, you here?”

  The Eletun, Meena Stakinson, Peaked out from behind a bit of scenery and waved, “Oh, hello Mr. Noodleman.” Meena was wearing her usual bright blue hoodie with a pair of tan pants.

Eddie laughed, “I keep telling you to just call me Eddie.”

  “Oh, right, sorry.” Meena apologized 

  “It’s alright.” Eddie chuckled, “How are things loking back here?”

  “Everything looks ready to go for the next show tomorrow.” Meena said perking up

  “How about you?” Eddie asked, “Got your song all picked out and everything?”

  Meena nodded and smiled, “Yea and my family said they’re gonna attend so that’s a big confidence boost.”

  “Glad to hear it!” Eddie smiles and noticed a tray of cupcakes, “Did you make more cakes?”

 "Oh um yea! Everyone seemed to enjoy them the other day so I thought I’d make some more!“ Meena smiled brightly, "Help yourself I made plenty.”

  Eddie picked up a cupcake with purple frosting and pink sprinkles, “I’ll just have one for now.” He said before taking a bite, “Mmmm!” Meena always made the best cakes

  “Well I should get back to work.” Meena said starting to examine different ropes and bits of scenery.

  Eddie gave a thumbs up as his mouth was still full of cupcake. He started to walk back towards the stage to return to Buster out in the seats

  “You were super amazing out there, Rosita!” Gunter said excitedly as both he and Rosita returned from their on stage rehearsal. 

  “Thank you, Gunter,” Rosita said sweating a little from all the dancing, “You did great as usual.”

  Gunter was bouncing around excitedly, still dancing and having fun. Eddie chuckled at the Porskal’s antics and seemingly endless energy. “I take it the rehearsal went well?”

  “Yea! Went amazing!” Gunter cheered shaking his hips and waving his arms in the air

  Rosita smiled and agreed, “Yes I have to say it went better than I thought it would, some of those moves were a bit complicated.”

  “Let’s celebrate! Meena brought cupcakes!” Gunter said excitedly before bouncing off

  “Hey, hold on,” Rosita called after him, “I swear he’s worse than my kids sometimes.” She said pinching the bridge of her snout and a sigh  
  Eddie laughed and continued out into the seats to sit next to Buster.

 "Everything alright backstage?“ Buster asked as the Shepai flopped back down next to him, watching as Ash setup for her rehearsal

  "Yep everything is ready go and everybody’s doing just fine, well except Mike but that’s normal.” Eddie said wiping a little purple frosting from the corner of his mouth  
 Just as Ash was about to strike a mighty power chord on her guitar a loud shrill siren began to go off, echoing throughout the theatre. It was the colonies emergency siren.

  “Was there a test planned for today?” Eddie asked

  As Buster was about to answer a voice spoke over the siren, “This is NOT a test. We have been breached and boarded by persons unknown. Please reach a safe place as soon as possible and make sure those around you are safe as well.”

  Everyone was in a state shock as the announcement was made. As if on que the last word was emphasized by the whole theatre shaking as if in an earthquake momentarily, but colony space ships don’t get earthquakes.

  On stage Ash stumbled about as the place shook, “Whoa what the heck just happened?” she cried out as she regained her balance

  “Everyone get to the shelter, now!” Buster yelled as loud as could

  Eddie picked up Buster and took off at a run towards the back stage area, the very back of it where the safe room was. Johnny was already there ushering Meena down inside, the Gorsai held the trap door open as Mike, then Ash, Rosita, Gunter, and finally Eddie and Buster were inside only then did Johnny climb inside, shut the door and lock it tight.

  End of part 1


End file.
